


One button

by 100cafbmf



Category: The 100(TV)
Genre: AlternateEnding, Endofseasontwo, Mother-daughterrelationship, Multi, Rewritingthe100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100cafbmf/pseuds/100cafbmf
Summary: Abby and Marcus are standing against the wall, both with their hands cuffed. Abby sees Raven getting tortured by the people of Cage Wallace and it is reminding her of the moment when she has felt as powerless as she is feeling now. Her mind goes back, back to the Ark.During the drilling, someone with a lot of courage comes into the hall. There is a plan to save everyone, but does that plan work out in the right way?Set in 2x16 (Mount Weather final)





	One button

Mount Weather level 5:

The torture had not been over yet. Abby and Marcus were caged, helplessy watching how Raven was getting tortured. This fate was intended for no one, you would not wish it to anyone, even not to the person you hated the most. Everyone was just standing there, with their hands cuffed, there was nothing they could do to make it better for Raven. There were no words for how Abby felt at the time. Raven was suffering the most, but everyone else in the hall suffered too. She was thinking about Raven. Had not she been through enough? 

The girl had been through some terrible things, she went to earth in a 130-year-old pod, she had found out that her boyfriend was cheating on her with HER daughter, she had been shot in her back and the worst thing of that was that her leg would not completely heal. Ever. Abby has felt as Raven and she had a special connection. It was not a mother-daughter connection even though there was an age difference, but she did not feel like just a friend either, it was someting special and only the two of them knew what it was. 

There were three moments in Abby Griffin's life that she had felt powerless and right now was definitely one of them. The other two belonged to her life on the Ark. Abby was a strong, determined and stubborn woman. She had a good heart full of love and was not afraid of the unknown. 

The day Jake was floated, and she and Clarke had been forced to watch it was a terrible moment in her life. It had happened so fast. The day after, the day Clarke had been arrested for the crime she did not even commit was the most terrible part of the story. She did not forgive herself for that yet, and she probably never would. Clarke had not forgiven her either yet, but she was hoping that she would someday, eventhough she did not deserve her daughters forgiveness for what she had done. 

She had agreed with Thelonious that it was best for everyone if Wells would take the blame for Jakes dead so Clarke would not find out that she, her own mother, had betrayed her father. But down here on the ground, she had realised that lying to Clarke was only making things worse. She wished that she had never listened to Thelonious eventough she did not really had a choice because he was the Chancellor and she was 'just a member of the council'. 

The evening after Jake had been floated, all she did was comforting Clarke by telling it would be okay and Clarke did the same thing with her. Clarke had filled the empty spot on Abby's bed that night and the two women were strongly supporting eachother. They had slept for three hours until the guards including David entered their room. "Clarke Griffin, you're under arrest for knowing that the Ark has a system-failure which meant treason." 

Abby looked Clarke in the eye and they both knew that they could not prevent this to happen. Clarke was in panic and so was Abby. Losing her husband and her daughter in 24 hours was her greatest fear. At least Clarke knew she would not get the death-sentence because she was under 18, so she made up her mind for living in prison. Abby had protested by telling Clarke that she would go there too, she wanted to be with her. Clarke had told her no, she was scared but she would not want her mom being locked up too. Suddenly, Kane came in and told them that the guards would come back at 11am - it was 8am now - "I'm sorry but I had to follow the law. I would make sure that you could see eachother twice a week." was all he had said. After that, he had walked away from their room and closed the door slowly. But how she had felt when the guards took Clarke away, and how she was feeling now, how she saw Raven getting tortured by the mountain men, it felt the same and it was unbearable for her. She could not look at Raven now, she felt so so sorry for her. 

Suddenly a man with dark hair came in and he did not seem very happy, she had seen him before, he was the one who knew where Clarke was. He was looking straight forward with a confident look, as if he was going to do something that he would not regret. She and Marcus were looking at the man while he said "take that one of the table". They stopped the drilling immediately and they were taking Raven off the table. They treated her like she was a lifeless human being, as if she was just an object. 

The table was just the table now, surrounded by people who came from the Ark and a few people from Mount Weather. Everyone was scared that they would been picked as 'the next one'. The hostages were tired, hungry and exhausted. Some people had been standing there for 2 days, chained to the wall. There was blood all over the ground, blood from the bodies of the people who had died. 

The man with the dark hair walked toward Abby and Marcus and told them as friendly as possible that Abby had to pay for her daughters sins. He had told them that Clarke was going to feel the exact same thing as he had felt 5 minutes ago, and OH it would definitely hunt her for the rest of her life. Abby did not understand, what had Clarke could possibly done wrong that they were willing to let her pay the price? Had she killed someone he loved? 

The guards were moving toward Abby but the man with the dark hair, Cage, told them to stop, he had clearly something to say to her. He had said that there were two options for her. He had heard that she was a doctor, and lets say, she was not that bad in her job. She could help him injecting the bone marrow to his people and he would give her a painless death in return even though she did not deserve it. 

Abby looked at him incredulously and told him that she would never do that. She had said to him with a confident voice that he could torture her or punish her, but she would never, never agree with that plan. By the look on his face, she assumed that he was at first a bit surprised. His angry look appeared again, and he said that she left him no choice. Cage had told her he took the second option and he ordered his people to put her on the table. 

Two guards were taking her arms and the third took care of her body, Marcus was trying everything he could to stop this. Stop them from drilling and torturing his people. Torturing Abby. He had screamed many times that they could donate it, they could donate it and nobody had to die for bone marrow. Cage turned around and told him that Abby had just said that she would never help him. The sky people were willing to donate their own bone marrow to them for nothing? He had said to Marcus that he knew that that would never happen. He had told him also, that if he did not stop with being such a concerned idiot, he was the one who was going to be next. 

Abby came down with a loud bang on the table and she looked anxiously around her. Cage did a step toward her and he pulled her necklace off. It was the necklace with a black ring, the ring belonged to Jake. She remembered how he had given that ring, right after they had said goodbye forever. She knew she was lost at this moment, even if she would survive there was no way that she would ever seen that ring back on her neck.  


They started the drilling and Raven was the one who was watching this time. She was barely conscious but she knew exactly what Abby felt right know. She had to let herself go, there was nothing she could do for Abby. The only thing she could do for herself is falling into a deep sleep so she did not have to see how they were getting bone marrow from her. The only person she had cared as much for as she did for Abby was Finn, and he was not here anymore.

During the drilling, the door opened and Jasper was led inside. Soms people were relieved to see him but most did not know how to feel about it. Jasper entering the hall had meant another victim and more bone marrow for Mount Weather. Cage came closer to Jasper and looked at him with a look full of anger. He was holding some sort of remote control in his hand and he had pulled the RED button. Everyone was trying to understand what it meant but nothing happened. 

He commanded the guards to get ahead and just to let him handle this. He wanted them to continue the drilling, he wanted to get his people on the surface in 48 hours. But now they had one more, maybe they could make it in 47 or 46. His thoughts were for one moment outside in the sun and before he could have noticed, jasper stuck a knife in his shoulder. Cage was looking at Jasper with a look full of disbelief. He had not seen that coming, he was looking at the wound but the knife was still in it. Cage his blood was red, it had the same red color as the blood from people of the Ark, but nobody had noticed it except Abby who was still laying on the table. Jasper looked at a corner in the hall and did a thing with his eye that nobody understood. He had not noticed that the camera was not working because Cage had turned if off when Jasper came in. But Jasper did not know, he thought he had saved everyone by stabbing Cage.

Cage took the knife out of his shoulder while he was laying on the ground and ordered the guards to murder Jasper but before they could make a move, something had happened. There was definitely something wrong with the radiation in the building, and all the people from Mount Weather encountered the consequenses and were collapsing to the ground. Their skin was burning everywhere and they were all screaming loudly. After a minute, the guards and doctors from Mount Weather were laying on the ground, most of them were dead.

Jasper was looking desperately around him. He would never agreed with the plan if they were going to radiate Mount Weather anyway? He did not understand, he would do this weird thing with his eye into the camera on the left corner and Clarke, Bellamy and Monty should not done this. This was their emergency plan? This was not the deal? He had feelings for a girl who would die directly by this level of radiation. His thoughts were by Maya, he needed to go to her. He needed to see her, he was running away from the hall as fast as he could. He was hoping for a miracle. There were burned bodies all over the floor while everyone was still hands cuffed to the wall. Octavia entered the hall and the first thing she did was helping Marcus by free him of his handcuffs. In 3 minutes everyone got rid of their handcuffs and the healthy ones had taken care of the 'ill' ones. 

Marcus had released Abby from the table and the first thing she had asked was if he knew where Clarke was. Unfortunately, he did not know but he wanted to comfort her so he told her that she was strong and that she would be fine. Abby was exhausted, but she wanted to say another thing, someting important but she could not find the words to make a sentence correctly. Her clothes were wet with sweat and her pants had been ripped apart. There were holes, deep holes in her legs. 

All of a sudden Bellamy and Monty had come inside and it looked like they were looking for someone. They approached Marcus and told him that they expected Clarke to be here, with her mom but she was not here. They had not seen her after they pulled the switch, so if she was not here with her mother, where else could she been? Marcus look on his face went from relieved to concerned, he had to tell Abby but how? How could he tell her that her daughter, the reason why she came to this terrible building was not here? In fact, she was here 30 minutes ago but she had disappeared apparently. He walked toward her and she was stumbeling something but he could not understand her. He came closer and then he was able to hear what she had wanted to tell him the whole time. Abby was speaking slowly: "Cage left the hall. The bone marrow treatment.. it worked, i saw it."

**Author's Note:**

> At first, I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes. English is not my first language but I tried the best I could.. this is my first fic :)


End file.
